Is love forbidden?
by WolfPuppy
Summary: ONE SHOT Summary is inside. KagHiei BotKur YusKei YukKurw KonNOONE SouRin SessKag


Wp: well this is going to be a one shot so don't complain...

Kag: wolfpuppy can I ask you something

Wp: yes

Kag: who am I paired with this time because I know I am not going to be paired with Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru like the other stories

Wp: well I don't know yet but you are most likely going to be with Hiei.. you know melt his heart kinda thing..also this is a one shot thing you know in this chapter you mate and stuff anyways

Hiei: Hn

Wp: whoo where did you come from little short dude

Hiei: -eye twitches- what did you say

Kag: -puts a hands on his sholder- don't worry wolfpuppy is short too

Wp: HEY.. -mumbles something about kagome being a bitch-

Disclaimer: If I owned the Yu Yu gang or the Inu gang I would own Shippo, Kurama, and Hiei . but since I don't I will leave it at that v.v poor me -cries-

**Summary: **Kagome finds something out. She's a fire/ice demoness. A forbidden child. The group excepts her because they know that she would never hurt anyone. Kagome goes to a new school, meets new people, but will she find love with a certain fire/ice demon? Who knows... KagHiei KurwYuk YuskKeik ONE SHOT

Finding Out the Truth

Changing and Meeting the SD

"Kagome dear will you come down here really quickly?" Kagome's mother asked her.

"Sure mom" She said and ran downstairs to find Souta and her grandpa sitting with her mother in the living room. "What's up mom?" Kagome asked her taking a seat next to Souta. Her and Souta had become really close, like they would never see each other again.

"Well where to begin... Souta, Kagome your aren't human." She said and watched as Kagome's and Souta's jaw touched the ground, and their eyes bulged. "You fire/ice demons, a forbidden child. Kagome you have a Darkness flame dragon but Souta doesn't.." She said and looked down. She thought her children would be mad that they were forbidden children.

"Mom why wait until now?" Kagome asked her.

"Because I don't know why?" Her mom said.

"Can we see what we look like?" Souta said excitedly. Their mom nodded her head and started to chant. Souta and Kagome started to glow. When the glow went away Kagome and Souta were totally different.

Kagome had hair to her mid-thigh, it had red and light blue streaks in it, she had fangs, claws and on her arm was a dragon.She also had icy blue eyes. She got memories back from her training, that she had when she was younger, so she knew how to control her powers. She quickly wrapped her arm up so the dragon wouldn't come out. She looked at Souta and saw that he had changed too.

He had black hair that was spiked, he grew a couple of inches but was still shorter than Kagome, his hair had white streaks in it inside of red and light blue. He had crimson eyes. He also got his memories back from when he was younger, so he also could control his powers. The looked at each other and smiled.

"Mom thank you so much for telling us the truth" Kagome said and smiled at her mom. Souta nodded bringing a huge smile to their mothers face.

"Hey bro want to come to the past with me?" Kagome asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Absolutely" He said and they went into their rooms and put on demon slayer suits that Sango made for her and Souta, who Sango knew that Kagome was training him. Sango had begun training Kagome so she could protect herself if she had to. They came out and looked at each other. They were wearing the same thing as Sango except that their colors were red and green. Souta's green and Kagome's red instead of Sango's pink.

"We need to put on our masks ok?" Kagome said and put on hers. Souta did the same thing and they walked to the well house and walked down the stairs and jumped in. The blue light surronded them. They looked up to see beautiful blue skys. Kagome and Souta smirked under their masks. They jumped out to see the Inu gang in fighting positions.

"Who are you and why are wearing the stuff I gave my friends?" Sango asked them.

"Wow sis we're already popular" Souta said and pulled of his mask, Kagome followed suit.

"Hey guys" Kagome said and they dropped their fighting positions. Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku all went and stood by Kagome. Kagome finally saw Kikyo still pointing a arrow at her. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku looked at her seeing if she was sad, but saw she had no emtions on her face.

"Why don't you just leave Kagome, Kikyo will do a better job then you." Inuyasha snarled. They watched as Kagome raised an eyebrow. They looked at Souta, he just did the same thing.

"Leave hmm Leave or stay with a stupid hanyou and a dead bitch the choices the choices" Kagome said and her and Souta smirked. Inuyasha and Kikyo started to get angry. The others were about to fall over laughing. They heard a swoosh and saw an arrow heading at Kagome.

"NO" They said, well except Kikyo Inuyasha and Souta. They watches Kagome smirk. They closed their eyes and heard a thump. The opened their eyes to see Kagome standing on top of the well the arrow landing right under her. They let out a breathe.

"You were just lucking reincarnation" Kikyo said and smirked. She loaded another arrow.

"Now class what should I do with the two idiots, should I send them to hell, or just teach them a lesson?" Kagome said and tapped her chin. "I'll just teach them a lesson." She said and dissapeared. "Ohh lookie they can't see me but I can see them.." She reappeared in front of Kikyo "BOO" Kikyo screamed and fainted. The others were on the ground laughing. Inuyasha started to attack her with the sword. She dodged them all with ease. "What are you trying to hit me or the ground, because your hitting the ground?" Kagome said and smirked. She stopped dodging and kicked Inuyasha in the head making him fall unconsious.

"Ohh my god how did you do that?" Sango asked as they all sat by the God tree.

"Well I know that you will find out eventually but don't attack us ok?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Ok why would we attack you?" Sango asked.

"Because we are fire/ice demons" Souta awnsered for her. The others eyes widened, then went back to normal.

"That's so cool I always wanted to be unique, but no it had to be you" Sango said. They laughed for a little bit.

"Yes that is quite something" Miroku said.

"So mama since your a demon can we do the adoption ceremony?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Of course" She said. They watched as Shippo and her cut their wrist and put them together. They glowed white and then it stopped. Shippo had black hair just like Kagome, and his eyes changed to a icy blue also, he grew about 4 inches and was now half of Souta's height.

"Well I need to go home so I can go to my new school. Souta has to go to school too, It's about to start anyways." Kagome said and gave a now sleeping Shippo to Sango and they started walking to the well.. Did I say walking, they dissappeared and reappeared by the well. They jumped in and jumped out when they got back to their time. Kagome and Souta hurried and changed into the school's uniform. Kagome already had the new uniform.They quickly put on their human disguises and walked to school so they wouldn't surprise anyone. Kagome had to go to a new school, because of her many absents. Kagome sighed as Souta ran up to his school, She was going to a school were the smartest kid, and top punk go to. She shook her head. As she walked into the office where she would get her schedule, she saw two black haired kids, a orange hair, and a red head. She walked up to the secertary's desk.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule" Kagome said to the secertary.

"Yes name please" She asked Kagome.

"Higurashi, Kagome"Kagome awnsered. The secertary gave her things and Kagome walked out of the office after she said thanks.

!#$& WITH THE SD &$#!

Kurwabara and Yuske were at it again. Fighting. Other people would think it was strange but to the friends of them it was... normal. They rounded the corner to go to gym, they saw a girl walking out of the office and looking at a piece of paper. Yuske looked at her and said one thing.

"Kagome?" Yuske said. The girl looked up from her paper. Her eyes widened and she ran and hugged Yuske. She pulled away and got a good look at him.

"Ohh my god Yuske you haven't changed." The girl, Kagome said to him. Yuske smirked.

"Of course not" Yuske said. There was a cough from behind Yuske and Kagome. Kagome looked over to see a boy with red hair, green eyes that flickered gold sometimes, and he was in a slightly red suit, he also had a briefcase. Next to him was a short guy, about her height in her demon form, he had crimson eyes, black hair that defied the laws of gravity, he was wearing a white bandana and also all black with a white hood thing that was on his back. To say she thought he was really hot, even more hotter than the red haired one. She didn't even bother with the orange haired one. Kagome bowed to them all.

"Sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi, and Yuske is my older brother by 2 months" She said and smiled. To say they were shocked.

"Yup so why are you here?" Yuske asked her as they walked to their first period, Gym. This school didn't do regular things, they did sparing and all that good stuff.

"Got transferred because I was about to skip umm like 3 grades, I would so be in college right now if they would have let me skip" Kagome said. Kurama's eyes went wide.

"Hold on what's your IQ?" Kurama asked her.

"I think like 156 or higher don't remember, it always is different each time I take one of those tests." Kagome said and smirked at their faces. Even though she was in the fedual era she kept her grade up.

Kagome waved bye to them and went into the locker room. Today was sword fighting, Kagome's favorite thing. She pulled out her sword from her backpack and also a demon slayer outfit. In this school they got to wear whatever they wanted. Anyways today you had to wear a demon slayer outfit because they were practicing it. She got into it and put her hair in a highponytail, she put on her mask, and put her sword in her right place. She walked out of the locker room to find that everyone else was in it. She sat by Yuske and took off her mask.

"Ok since none of you know the art of the Tajiyia" The teacher started but was stopped by a snort. The SD heard it from Kagome. "Well Miss.Higurashi if you know so much then come down here and fight me if your so good" No one except Kurama, Hiei, and Yuske could beat the teacher. They watched Kagome raise an eyebrow, she put on her mask and walked downstairs.

"I actually pity the teacher" Yuske said to his friends. They were shocked. He nevered pitied anyone

"Ok on my count I will attack you and you block it or whatever" Kagome just nodded. "1...2...3...GO!" The teacher said and attacked her. The teacher threw and punch at her. Kagome dodged and kneed the teacher in the stomach and then flipped her on her back. Kagome did a backflip and landed about 5 feet from her. Everyone was shocked. They turned to Yuske who they found out was her brother, and saw him smirk. He jumped down and landed 3 feet from Kagome.

"How about we fight, swords?" Yuske said and drew his. They watched at Kagome drew hers.

"First blood drawn?" Kagome said with a eyebrow raised. At Yuske's nod, she dissappeared and reappeared by him, she cut his cheek, making a small amount of blood come out. Everyone was shocked even Hiei. After 2 periods they headed to the lunch room, when Yuske asked something everyone wanted to ask all day.

"Damn Kagome where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuske asked.

"Around" Kagome said in an innocent voice. They shook their heads. Suddenly Kagome was pulled to the side and the people just happened to be in Hiei's and Kurama's fan club. They heard what the girls were saying.

"Hey what are you doing around our men" The leader Mika said.

"Your men?" Kagome asked and an eyebrow rose when she finished.

"Yes our men" Mika said. Kagome shook her head.

"Do they even like you and why I am around them is because Yuske is my older brother so if you have a problem with it talk to him, and if he doesn't talk to you come to me again I am sure we can find an agreement" Kagome said and smirked. _god I only like Hiei not Kurama _she said in her mind not knowing Hiei heard her and smirked.

"Well just stay away from Hiei and Kurama because they're ours" Mika said and flipped her hair in Kagome's face making her gag. People around her laughed.

"Oh my god do you fucken bathe in purfume?" Kagome said and chocked.

"Hmph I have you know that this is the best purfume in France" Mika said and crossed her arms over her chest. She also had a glare on her face... the most worst glare.

"Yeah for french people they are use to it but we Japanesse people aren't so please don't bathe in it" Kagome said and Yuske, Kurwbara, and Kurama bust out laughing. Hiei even chuckled. Mika was horrified that Hiei and Kurama were laughing at her and not with her.

"So bye Mika" Kagome said and turned around and headed for the door to go outside in the front of school. Yuske and the others ran after her.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Yuske asked her.

"Skipping, I can't stand being in the same room with the bitch" Kagome said and did the same posture that Mika did. They burst out laughing again.

"Wow never knew my cousin was a skipper." Yuske said and shook his head.

"Well I am going to go to my house see you tomorrow... that is if I feel like coming" Kagome said and waved before turning around and heading for her house. The guys turned and saw that Hiei was gone. Kagome continued walking to her house when she sensed Hiei. She knew better than let him know she knew he was following her. When she got home she took a shower, watched some shows and walked up to her room. When Kagome opened the door she felt a demon aura appear then dissapear. She shrugged and walked over to her bed and collapsed on it.

The rest of the week went on normally**(they all got to know each other, and told them everything except being demons and fighting demons you know)** that is until Saturday... where Kagome and Souta were in the park like they always did. They heard someone scream then a blast of energy. They looked at each other and nodded before snapping their fingers making their clothes change into the tayiji outfit that Sango gave them, they also had their sword, and they changed into their real form but kept their powers at a low balance so demons would think they were weak. They ran to where to sound was and saw Kagome brother and the rest of his friend.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuske asked Kagome not knowing it was her. Kagome just stayed silent and looked at the demon. She smirked under her mask. She walked in front of them.

"Wait if Hiei can't beat that demon there's no chance you could beat it" Kurwabara said to her.

"You don't know my sister, she's a lot stronger then she looks" Souta said... they still didn't know who was under the masks.

"Hey how about we fight" Kagome said to the demon.

"You look pretty weak this shouldn't take long" He said and they watched Kagome's eye twitch. The demon attacked and since Kagome was angry she barely dodged, while having something taken... her mask.

**THUMP**

Was sounded on the feild as they saw Kagome's aura grow angry.

"Your going to regret that FIRE" Kagome screamed and sent out a fire attack. Everyone except Souta were surprised.

"Kagome use your other power it's a fire demon" Souta yelled at her. They watched as she nodded.

"But which one" She said as she used her sword to deflect a blow from his claws.

"I don't your ice one or dragon of darkness I don't know just fucken pick one" Souta said, he had already taken off his mask. They looked at Souta then at Kagome then at Souta again.

"Hold up Kagome has a dragon of darkness and controls fire and ice?" Yuske asked them as Kagome dodged another attack. Yuske also looked at Hiei.. he was watching Kagome inntentionly... Yuske had a feeling that Hiei liked his little sister.

"Yeah I control fire and ice but not the dragon of darkness Kagome got it." Souta said. He crossed his arms, and watched the fight.

"Damn this is taking too long" Kagome said and sent ice spears at him.

"Kagome use some miko power" Souta yelled. Kagome crossed her wrist and pushed power out making a X of holy power and dissenigrated into ashes.

"Damn" Kagome said and picked up her mask and sword, that she had dropped.

"Way to go Kagome" Souta said.

"Yeah I guess" Kagome said and shrugged.

"Ok your a fire/ice demon and control a dragon of darkness?" Yuske asked.

"Yup and I am also a miko and I don't give a crap if I am forbidden" Kagome said and saluted before a flame engulfed her and Souta, when it died down they were standing there looking human and no weapons.

"You don't care your forbidden?" Kurama asked her.

"Nope... now I need to talk to a certain toddler and kill him" Kagome said and her hands clenched into a fist and then she realesed it.

"Kagome your just like your brother" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Konema.

"Konema do you have something to say before I kill you" Kagome said and cracked her knuckles. Konema just sighed.

"What ... How do you know Konema?" Yuske asked him.

"Kagome is my top spirit detective" Konema said and sighed, massaging his temples.

"Yeah it's really boring" Kagome said and rolled her eyes. "I have to always go after A and S class demons" She said before tackling Konema and strangling him.

"Guys help" Konema chocked out. Everyone except Hiei tried to get her off. They all looked at Hiei and he sighed before taking Kagome by the collar, getting her off Konema and dragging her away. He put her under a tree and he sat by her making sure she wouldn't go after Konema again.

"Thanks Hiei" Konema said and rubbed his now sore neck. Kagome growled at him, and he squeaked and disappeared.

"Wow Kagome never knew you held a grudge against him." Yuske said.

"Hey we are going to the fair that's in town do you want to come with us?" Kurama asked.

"Sure maybe we should pick up Yukina and Keiko though maybe Botan" Kagome said, and everyone stopped except her and Souta.

"How do you know them?" Hiei asked.

"One because of Konema that's how I know Botan and then I know Yukina and Keiko because of Botan" She said as everyone shrugged and walked by her. They saw Yukina Keiko and Botan at a table in the park eating ice cream and talking.

"Hey guys" Kagome said as they walked over to their table.

"What's up Kagome" Keiko said and finished her ice cream.

"Nothing just going to the fair want to come?" Kagome said standing by Hiei, which they all noticed. They went to the fair and had fun yahda yahda yahda sorry don't feel like telling you what happened LOL...

Kagome got home after school one day to find a note on the table. It read

**Dear Kagome,**

**Sorry dear but me souta and grandpa are going to go to your aunt's in Koyto and won't be back until about 2 months so have fun but not too much fun**

**Love,**

**Mom**

She sighed as she read the letter... she was going to be home for 2 months and nothing to do. She walked up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she saw Hiei sitting on the window sill.

"Hello Hiei was there something you needed?" Kagome asked while sitting on her bed looking at him.

"Hn" Hiei said and looked into her eyes. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. Hiei smirked knowing she was blushing because of him. He stood up and made it where she couldn't hear him walk over to her. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. She gasped and Hiei took advantage of her open mouth. He put his lips on hers and put his tounge into her mouth. He had his eyes closed.

Kagome was in heaven, she had a crush on Hiei when she first saw him, one he was just like her , and two he was just very sexy. She closed her eyes and kissed him back full force making him fall on the bed and her straddling his waist, but they were still at it making out. They were in their own world, but if they weren't so mixed up with their thoughts they would have heard yelling, and the door creak open.

!#$& WITH THE REST OF THE GANG &$#!

"KAGOME" Yuske said and banged on the door. Yuske sighed and tried the door to find it unlocked. He shrugged and looked at the others, who were Kurwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Konema, and Yukina, who knew that Hiei was her brother.

"Wonder where my sis is?" Yuske asked and saw a light coming from Kagome's room. They saw the door half open and ran up the stairs to it, when they open the door it creaked as it opened. They were shocked at the site they saw. Kagome staddling Hiei's waist and them making out full force. They knew they liked each other but didn't know that they were going to find out and make out the first time they kissed. (A/N Kag: wow Hiei: hn )

THOUGHTS

Yuske- He better take care of her

Kurama- Well I did see Kagome as a sister too so no hard feelings, just hope Hiei doesn't break her heart

Keiko, Botan, Yukina- AWWWWWWW Hiei and Kagome together so sweet

Kurwabara- KITTY (A/N Wp: -sweatdrops-

Konema: Hmm so Hiei and Kagome-sama are courting... Hmm Sesshoumaru-sama should know that Kagome has a boyfriend (A/N Kagome is Sesshoumaru's little sister by demon adoption thingy)

END THOUGHTS

The rest of the gang left them so they could continue with what they were doing. After the next 3 minutes they broke apart panting really hard.

"Wow" Was all Kagome could say. Hiei smirked at her.

"So you did enjoy it?" Hiei said with a raised eyebrow. Kagome blushed.

"Uh...uh...uh" Kagome stuttered, while Hiei just kept that same smirk.

"Oh embarassed at least it didn't go that far" Hiei said, which made Kagome go red as an apple, which in turn made Hiei smirk even more.

"Take that smirk off your face you liked it too" Kagome said, and then her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Hiei smirked even wider. As Kagome took off her hand, Hiei kissed her full force. She just had to kiss him back, who wouldn't.

Things went well, Kagome and Hiei got mated and had three kids. Yukina and Kurwabara got together and had 1 kid. Yuske and Keiko had 2 kids. Botan and Kurama had 2 kids too and well Konema didn't get anyone. Souta also went with Rin and had 1 kid.

END OF STORY SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S JUST A ONE SHOT THING SO I AM SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR .

Ja Ne

WolfPuppy


End file.
